Beavis and Butthead in April Fools
by spongemonkey nuff
Summary: this like so many of my other stories that only exist in my head is a good one that just had to break out but know this everyone has perverted thoughts not everyone has a website


As Beavis and Butthead watched the news on channel, 69 something caught Beavis's small mind he saw a car crash on the screen and ye then yells "ya ya blow them all up." When butthead saw it he then said to Beavis "wow you can see that guys gut". Then to celebrate seeing the crash the chant "dunt damma dunt dumma dunt danna dunna." Then the TV went back to the news crew and the said "wow that's some crash but that's all on news on 69". As Butthead heard him say that Butthead then says "ah huh huh ha huh huh he said 69". Beavis then said" news on 69, 69 oh ya heh eh that reminds me of this one time me and Ms. Tompkins you know got busy". Butthead hearing that look at Beavis then say "umm no you didn't fartnocker". Butthead then smacked Beavis then Beavis goes "ya I did but you weren't there you were umm somewhere else." Then all of the sudden the doorbell rings and Butthead yell at Beavis "go get that you dilweed". Beavis replied to Butthead your closer" and Butthead said "oh ya" so Butthead answered the door. While Butthead put his hand on the doorknob, he noticed that the doorknob felt a little strange, it felt like there was some kind oh liquid on it. Butthead didn't think much of it at the time so he just opened the door and said "uhhhh hello." The man who was at the door was a little chubby and was wearing a business suit and he had a clipboard in front of his face and he was reading off it he said "hello sir/maim if you haven't noticed your bill for the phone have not been paid maybe you lost the forms or maybe you don't have the funds but we at highland general electric like to be informed if you want to stop your phone service but in case you lost the forms here they are". The man then lowered the clipboard and handed Butthead the papers. Butthead grabbed the papers and whipped his ass with them and handed them back to him the man after taking them back walked away saying to himself "little shit". Butthead then felling full of himself said to the man "ya that's right get out of here butt goblin". As butthead shut the door, his hand didn't leave the knob and he ended up being slammed into the door wile it shut. As butthead regained consciousness he heard the weirdest laugh he heard in a while and he soon realized what idiot the sound came from. Beavis was laughing his ass off wile he pointed at butthead. Butthead got up and tried to attack beavis but he was still stuck to the door and he was yelling "im gonna get you, you little assmunch. The door was getting looser and looser every time butthead tried to get beavis soon the door came off the hinges and butthead fell and the door fell on top of him. Beavis then stood on top of the door and screamed a butthead "April fools". Butthead just looked at beavis for a while and said back to him "uhhh what is uhhh acorn foots". Beavis just all the sudden had a wondered look on his face and said "umm I don't know but there was this dude on TV and he took this dump in this guys bed and after the guy went to sleep he came out and yelled April fools and they laughed and did nothing". Butthead then looked at beavis in disbelief and said "wow so we can do anything and then just say aprile frooms and get away with it" . there was a slight pause then butthead then yelled "but that isn't going to save your all get over here you asslicker. Butthead grabbed beavis's leg and knocked him down butthead then got up and slammed the door on beavis and yelled, "April fools ". At that time beavis got up and took the vase on the counter and smashed it on buttheads head and said 'April fools." Butthead looked up and through his hair a red substance came down over his eye and he realized that he was bleeding so butthead got up and said dammit beavis all make you pay for that one. Butthead then chased beavis around the house knocking down things as they ran buy butthead then trapped him in the bathroom and gave beavis a swirly. Butthead then walked over to the couch and he was loosing a lot of blood and he started to get dizzy so he sat down and called 911 emergency he told them that he was bleeding and his friend is drowning in the toilet. After that butthead's vision started to go black and he can see himself in the playboy mansion with all the ladies in there bikinis only without tops hugging him and butthead saying "so know what ladies maybe we should ya know start doing the business." Then there was this one girl leaning in front of him saying can you hear me are you awake give me a sign you can hear me. He then opened his eyes and noticed he was in the hospital and there was a nurse leaning over him and her blouse was exposed in the front so you can see her cleavage. She was still asking him for some sign that he can hear her and his eyes wouldn't come off her chest but the nurse soon got the sign she needed to know he was conscious because she felt a hard rod touch her and she ran out of the room saying dammit doctor this idiot did it too. Butthead then looked over at the other bed and beavis was laying there and there were both laughing and the music start and the screen got darker and darker until the credits came up.

The end


End file.
